Llamadas anonimas
by tatty1
Summary: Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" tu voz y mi miedo de nuevo
1. Prólogo

_**Nada me pertenece, tan solo la idea ^^**_

* * *

_**Llamadas anónimas**_

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Me pare frente a su puerta, con una rosa blanca en la mano y mi manos sudando, mientras sentía como los nervios me recorrían por completo. Temeroso levante mí mano y di dos suaves toques. Me congelé en mi lugar cuando la puerta cedió ante el suave contacto, el corazón se me atoro en la garganta y sentí mi pulso correr a una velocidad casi imposible, el miedo sustituyo a mis nervios. Miles de imágenes pasaron ante mis ojos al ver la puerta entreabierta. ¿Sí le había pasado algo?, ¿sí entraron ladrones?, ¿sí la lastimaron?. _

_Entre con sigiló a su apartamento, solo para encontrarme una sala completamente vacía, no había ni un solo mueble, ni cuadros, ni porta retratos. No había absolutamente nada, estaba vació. Y sentí como sí mi mundo se derrumbara encima de mí. Ahora comprendía por que cuando en la mañana salí del edificio había un camión de mudanzas en la puerta, por que escuché ruidos en su apartamento._

_Me recrimine mentalmente por durante todos estos meses ser tan cobarde y no hablarle. Por ser tan condenadamente estúpido y las palabras que Jasper me dijo algún día volaron a mi mente "Cuando tu te decidas a hablarle, puede ser muy tarde, Edward". Estruje entre mis manos la frágil rosa blanca, me importo poco sentir como las espinas se clavaban en la palma de mi mano, ese dolor era efímero a diferencia de lo que sentía. Deje caer la flor al piso y corrí por el apartamento buscando algún rastro de que volvería, que no se había ido, pero todos los cuartos a los que entraban estaban absolutamente vacíos._

_Entre al último cuarto, esperando encontrarlo completamente vació y estaba vació, salvo por un pequeño detalle, en medio de la habitación había una pequeña mesa y sobre esta un porta retratos boca abajo. Camine despacio hasta la pequeña mesa y con manos temblorosas tome el porta retratos, y lo mire, me paralice, no creyendo lo que veía, sintiéndome completamente estúpido. Era una foto mía, en la cual me encontraba sentado en el parque de enfrente, mirando hacía un costado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Volví a dejarlo sobre la mesa y vi un pequeño papel, lo tome sintiendo como mis ojos me ardían._

_Leí lo que el pequeño papel decía:_

_**''Eres todo lo que más quiero... pero te pierdo en mis silencios''**_

_Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al darme cuenta que ella se sentía igual que yo y la había perdido sin si quiera llegar a tenerla._

* * *

_Mm.. Bueno. Esta historia la tengo en mente hace más de un mes luego de escuchar una canción y ver el video de la misma. (Canción de hace unos años x cierto), la canción se llama **Inmortal** y bueno, sí les gusta espero me lo hagan sabes así la continuo. No pido mucho, solo algunos reviews para continuarla :).._

_En fin. Nos leemos, Byee_

_Tat*_


	2. Capitulo I

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen... solo la trama :)_**

* * *

**_LLamadas anonimas_**

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Su voz y mi miedo de nuevo.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**"A veces mi corazón va donde mi voz no llega."**_

**Sábado 15 de abril, 23.30 hs.**

Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" dijo la suave voz femenina del otro lado del tubo, lo común en una situación así sería responder el saludo, más aun si fui yo el que marco el número y la llame, decir aunque sea un simple -Hola-, pero como pasaba hacía ya dos meses, me quede mudo, sin decir absolutamente nada, la escuche soltar un suspiro "¿Hoolaa?" Canturreó del otro lado de la linea, si la situación no fuera tan patética me hubiese reído por ello y hablado de una vez, pero no, en lugar de hablar y disculparme por quedarme callado, colgué. Sí, realmente un cobarde.

Me recoste en el sofá y me dedique a reconfortarme a mi mismo. Que diferencia habría si me decidía y le hablaba, qué le iba a decir, después de todo ella no me conocía más que de vista y nunca habíamos cruzado palabras.

No sirvió de mucho pensar en ello, por que siempre podría poner la excusa de que la necesitaba para un trabajo y así poder al fin conocerla. Sería otra noche larga y triste, era realmente triste el estar enamorado de una chica a la cual solo conocía de vista y lo único que sabia de ella era; que se llamaba Isabella, pero prefería que la llamaran Bella, que vivía en el departamento de al lado del mio, que era fotógrafa y le gustaba el arte, realmente muy triste.

Me levante con toda la pereza del mundo de mi sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba un café y lo necesitaba ahora. Me prepare un café bien cargado y luego de tomarlo me dirigí hacía mi habitación, donde se encontraba mi tan amado piano, me senté en el banquillo de este y deje que mis dedos presionaran suavemente las teclas, cerré los ojos y me deje guiar por mis sentimientos.

**

**Domingo 16 de abril, 17:21 hs.**

Ese día me había levantado como era de costumbre no más tarde que las siete de la mañana y no había dormido tampoco mucho más que unas cuatro horas, pero realmente eso ya era algo constante en mi, desde que tenía memoria, hasta mis ahora veinticinco años, era algo común, por alguna razón jamas pude tener un sueño tranquilo, a lo mejor cuando era pequeño, sí, pero con el correr de los años eran cada vez menores las horas de sueño que tenía.

Me encontraba en mi departamento, relajado y agradeciendo el no tener ningún alumno el día de hoy, realmente no estaba de humor, amaba enseñar a los chicos y no tan chicos a tocar el piano, pero realmente hoy no estaba en unos de mis mejores días.

Tarareaba una de mis melodías cuando el sonido insistente del timbre me saco de mi burbuja, gruñí al saber quien era, puesto que sola una persona era tan efusiva, hasta para tocar el estúpido timbre, me dirigí tomándome mi tiempo hacía la puerta... unos cinco minutos después abrí la puerta

"No es bonito hacer esperar a las personas, Eddie" dijo la portadora de una voz extremadamente chillona, claro esta, eso según mi punto de vista.

"Lo siento, Alice, me encontraba en el baño, realmente no quieres saber lo que hacía" Le conteste haciendo que hiciera una cara de asco, no entiendo como mi hermana podía ser tan mal pensada.

"¡Por favor, consigue una novia de una buena vez!, ¡Tienes 25 años ya!, ¡Yo con veintiuno me estoy por casar!" Exclamó la enana de circo pasando por mi lado.

"No hay problema, pasa" Murmure por lo bajo "¿A qué debo tan hermosa visita?"

No era que no quisiera a mi hermana, pero realmente con el tema de su casamiento, ultimamente me estresaba un poco y además me ponía melancólico, haciendome imaginar que yo me casaba con mi linda vecina.

"Nada, pasaba por aquí últimando unos detalles para la boda y decidí venir a verte" dijo y me pareció ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pero no estando seguro lo deje pasar... ¿Qué tanto podía hacer Alice?, realmente nada, no estando por aquí. "Además vine a traerte tu traje, siendo el padrino debes estar impecable"

Me estrego el trajé y pego un chillido cuando lo deje sin mucho cuidado sobre el sillón.

"¡Es un Armani, no lo arruines antes de tiempo!" Corrió hacía el traje y paso su mano por el, alisando las falsas arrugas, rodé los ojos, dios deseaba que pase realmente de una buena vez la maldita boda, no creía poder soportar a Alice por mucho tiempo más, no tan paranoica como lo estaba.

"Tranquilizate de una buena vez, todo saldrá perfecto, Enana" me dejé caer sin mirarla sobre mi sillón

"Claro, eso lo dices solamente por que esta no es tu boda, quiero verte hablar así cuando lo sea" Lo que me faltaba ¡Que se enoje!, ya era bastante pesada sin estar enojada.

"No creo que eso sea en un futuro cercano" contesté refiriéndome a mi futura boda, realmente, si no tenía pareja ¿Con quién me casaría?.

"Te puedo asegurar que sera más pronto de lo que crees, Hermanito" Nuevamente esa sonrisa maliciosa, esta vez si me causo un poco de preocupación, pero solo un poco.

Estuve las siguientes tres, cuatro horas, escuchándola hablar de su boda. Que el caterin, que los invitados, que el salón, que la iglesia, que su traje de novia, que los anillos, los zapatos, la luna de miel, bijouterie, maquillaje, peinado... creo que empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, no podía creer que hablara tanto, además, eso no tenía que hablarlo conmigo, para eso tenía a mi madre, o a su mejor amiga y cuñada, Rosalie, arto de escucharla hablar y que no pare, la pare.

"¡Basta Alice!, realmente todo muy interesante, pero ya me duele la cabeza y no quiero enterarme de tu intimidad en la luna de miel" Oh si, había empezado a hablar de ello, ¡A mi!, ¡A su hermano!, Me miro avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Eddie, realmente me deje llevar por la emoción" me regalo una sonrisa y se la devolví, luego de un cruce de palabras, finalmente se fue. Por mí parte me dirigí a la ducha a tomar un baño, realmente me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

**

**Mismo día, 22.48 hs.**

Hacía ya unos veinte minutos que había terminado de bañarme, me encontraba senado en el borde de mi cama con el teléfono en la mano, nervioso, debatiéndome entre llamarla o no. No la llames, de todos modos no le vas a hablar dijo una vocecita, gruñí y marque nuevamente tan conocido numero para mi...

hice lo mismo que cada noche, la llame, atendió, no conteste, corte. Necesitaba sacar la maldita fuerza de algún lado y hablarle, me sentía un estúpido, seguramente ella a estas alturas estaría asustada de que siempre por esta hora de la noche alguien la llamaba y no hablaba, solo escuchaba su respiración, sonaba como a una película de asesinos, pero solo que en mi caso, era realmente patético.

Se preguntaran a que le tenía tanto miedo, realmente ni yo lo sabía, nunca había tenido muchos problemas en encarar a una mujer, principalmente por que ellas me encaraban a mi en su mayoría, pero yo era consciente gracias a Alice que era, por llamarlo de alguna manera guapo, para mi no tanto, más bien era alguien común... Pelo de color bronce, despeinado, ojos verdes, fracciones finas pero endurecidas y un cuerpo ligeramente trabajado.

Aun así, el intentar hablar con Isabella me resultaba difícil, jamas desde que me había mudado aquí habíamos cruzado palabras y eso que infinidad de veces nos habíamos cruzado.

Podría ser miedo al rechazo lo que sentía, o el simple hecho que después de conocerla solo le interese como amigo, cosa que se no podría soportar también, quizás era el hecho de que la consideraba mucho para mi y que ella merecía alguien mejor...

Isabella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, claro, por lo poco que había podido ver, era hermosa, inteligente, alegre y desinteresada y me había dado cuenta que le encantaba interactuar con los chicos, un poco torpe, pero eso para mi la hacia aun más perfecta y adorable.

Me fascinaba de sobremanera ver como amaba su trabajo, varias veces la había visto desde el balcón de mi apartamento, en el parque que estaba en frente, sacando fotos a la gente, los niños y las aves, realmente cuando lo hacía se la veía feliz y ellos me ponía a mi de buen humor. Varías veces cuando ella lo hacía me dedique a dar vueltas por el parque, fingiendo leer un libro, solo para saberla cerca.

Jasper, mi mejor amigo, cuñado y futuro esposo de mi hermana, cada vez que venía me animaba a que le hablara y gracias a él había conseguido la tarjeta personal de Bella, y con ello su número, no me pregunten como la consiguió, nunca me lo quiso decir, pero sabía que había algo de suma importancia que me ocultaba.

Jasper era el único que sabía de mi enamoramiento hacía ella, a Alice no pensaba contárselo, probablemente iría directo a su puerta y la traería a rastras frente a mi para que le hablara y sabía que si ello pasara haría una estupidez. No me gustaba que me presionaran, nunca nada salía bien cuando lo hacían.

Aun pensando en ella y rogando tener el valor pronto, me quede dormido.

* * *

_Holaa...Awww, me alegra que les gustara la idea, gracias x sus Reviews y favoritos y alertas xD._

_Mmm, me olvide de aclarar algo ayer, je, bueno basicamente, el fic sera corto, no tengo pensado que supere los 10 caps, aunque no sé y que los caps son cortos, no muy largos y de seguro los van a considerar demasiado cortos, más a los que leen algunos de mis otros fics y ven que los caps son muchoo más largos que esos, pero bueno. _

_Espero les guste e intentare subir lo antes posible, pero se me complica un poco por culpa del cola T_T... Besitoss y nos leemos:)_

_Taty*_


	3. Capitulo II

_**Nada me pertenecé tan solo la trama**_

* * *

_**L**__**lamadas anónimas**_

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_Y cuando asomas suenan todos los ríos en mi cuerpo, sacuden el cielo las campanas, y un himno llena el mundo. (Pablo neruda)_

_**Martes 18 de abril, 11.30 hs.**_

Pase mis ojos por las distintas góndolas. Había decidido ir a comprar ya que luego no tendría tiempo, debido a que tenía dos alumnos a los que enseñarles y a la tarde no me apetecía ir al super, prefería la mañana.

Estuve aproximadamente una hora, entre que compre e hice la cola en la caja, cuando finalmente salí metí las bolsas en el baúl de mi volvo y me dirigí a mi departamento, no me encontraba de muy buen humor, ya que desde el sábado no había visto ni una sola vez a Isabella, había escuchado su voz si, pero no era lo mismo.

Aparque en el estacionamiento de el edificio y subí con el ascensor hasta el 5to piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y baje, camine lento hasta mi apartamento, antes de llegar cerca de mi puerta, la puerta de junto se abrió y mi corazón se acelero fuertemente y mis manos, repletas de las bolsas del super, empezaron a sudar, pude verla completamente, sin que ella se percatara de mi mirada, dado que se concentraba en cerrar su puerta, estaba hermosa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados a sus largas piernas, unas converse blancas, una remera blanca amoldándose a sus curvas y su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, pude ver que llevaba su cámara en la mano.

Seguí caminando justo cuando ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, más especifico, hacía el elevador, antes de que pasara por mi lado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y si no fuera por que ella continuó caminando me habría perdido en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Seguí caminando a mi apartamento, sintiendo una mirada en mi espalda, pero no me di vuelta, temiendo que no fuera ella la de la mirada, llegue frente a mi puerta, saque las llaves, antes de entrar, finalmente gire mi cabeza hacía el elevador para ver como las puertas de este se cerraban por completo.

A partir de ese momento mi humor cambio considerablemente.

_**Mismo día, 14.12 hs.**_

Los dedos de Brian se deslizaban con facilidad y velocidad sobre las teclas de mi querido piano, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, tan solo con nueve años, Brian era mi mejor alumno y uno de los que más disfrutaban de mi clase, era un chico muy inteligente y no se distraía con facilidad, como a varios de mis alumnos le pasaba.

Sonreí al reconocerme a mi en él, cuando era pequeño y se trataba del piano era igual a él, siempre que tocaba el pano me encerraba en mi pequeño mundo, olvidandome de los demás, cosa que sabía a él le pasaba.

La melodía llegó a su fin y él abrió sus ojos descansando aun sus pequeñas manos sobre las teclas, le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

"¿Qué tal estuve, profesor Cullen?" Preguntó timidamente

"Te dije que me llamaras Edward, Brian, y estuviste maravilloso" Me mostró todos sus dientes al sonreír "Puedes seguir tocando, si quieres, hasta que llegue tu mamá"

Mientras él volvía a tocar me acerque al balcón apoyando mis manos en la baranda y mirando hacía el parque, recorría con mi vista el lugar, buscándola, sabiendo que ella se encontraba allí, la ubiqué justo en frente de mi, bajo un árbol sacando fotos a las distintas parejas que se hallaban allí, una hermosa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y tarde en reaccionar cuando la vi levantar la cabeza y clavar su mirada en mi balcón, no puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta, pero antes de correrme rápidamente para atrás y entrar dentro, juraría que vi su sonrisa hacerse más grande.

Brian se fue alrededor de las dos y media, estuve una hora mirando la t.v, hasta que llego mi próxima alumna, le abrí la puerta y esta prácticamente salto a mis brazos

"¡Eddie!" Exclamó la pequeña de no más de cinco años.

"Hey pequeña, ¿lista para la clase?" Pregunté besando su mejilla, era una chica muy tierna y se llamaba igual que la chica de mis sueños.

"Siempre" Le sonreí y mire a su madre que la miraba con ternura

"Srita. Angela, venga a buscarla dentro de cuarenta minutos"

"De acuerdo, mientras aprovecho para visitar una amiga" La despedí y cerré la puerta, deje a la pequeña Isabella en el piso y esta corrió hasta sentarse en el piano reí y me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado.

"Muestrame que es lo que te acuerdas, pequeña" le pedí, ella empezó a tocar suavemente la canción infantil, Estrellita donde estas, al tiempo que la cantaba. La toco con algunos errores, pero para eso estaba yo, para enseñarle, me dediqué treinta minutos a enseñarle la canción y con los diez minutos que sobraba, toque para ella, a su pedido, se sentó en mi regazo y deje que mis dedos recorrieran las teclas, la sentí relajarse contra mi pecho y pronto sentí su respiración acompasada, la mire, se había quedado dormida.

Su madre no demoro mucho en venir a buscarla y se enterneció al ver a su hija completamente dormida.

_**Viernes 21 de abril, 20.30 hs**_

Estaba siendo abrazado fuertemente por mi querida madre, como cada viernes, estaba de visita en casa de mis padres, en una típica cena familiar

"Oh, mi niño, te extrañe mucho" Rodé los ojos devolviéndole el abrazo

"Mamá, solo hace una semana no nos vemos, y ya no soy un niño" Le respondí rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

"Error, Hermanito, la semana pasada no viniste" mire a Alice que venía bajando la escalera de la mano de Jasper, este último me sonrió a modo de saludo

"Tu hermana tiene razón, hijo... no se la razón pero no te dignase a aparecer el viernes pasado" detestaba ese tono de reproche por parte de mi madre, por que me hacía sentir terriblemente culpable.

"Lo siento, mamá. Pero realmente no estaba de muy buen humor y no quería arruinar la cena" Era verdad, ese día no estaba muy bien que digamos, todo había sido, gracias a que cuando volvía a mi casa al mediodía, al bajar del elevador, había visto a Isabella abrazada muy pegada y cariñosa a un estúpido de pelo rubio. Lo único que me había parecido extraño de toda la situación, era que cuando ella se percato de mi mirada, se había separado rápidamente de él.

"Aww... el pequeño, Eddie. Esta enamorado" esa voz la conocía demasiado bien y era una voz que no escuchaba hacía más de seis meses, gire mi cabeza, para ver a otro de mis mejores amigos salir de la cocina, Emmet. Se acerco a mi y me dio uno de sus tan característicos abrazos. "Amigo, te eh echado de menos"

"Yo también, Emmet. Se extrañaban tus bromas" sonreía y palmeé su espalda. "¿Pero, por qué desapareciste tan derrepente?, ¿Y por tanto tiempo?"

Nos sentamos en el sillón esperando a que él nos contara.

"Bueno, lo que pasa que mi prima, a la cual no conocen por que estuvo viviendo en Londres desde sus quince años y yo los conocí un año después de que ella se fue." hizo una pausa "Como decía, mi prima vivía en Londres y hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía ni la iba a visitar, por ello decidí ir a visitarla, aun sabiendo que dentro de unos dos meses o un poco más ella se vendría a vivir, aquí, a Seattle, luego de estar dos meses allí con ella, ella volvió y yo iba a volver junto con ella, pero mi tío, Charlie. Bueno, me pidió si me podía hacer cargo por unos meses de su empresa ya que el debía hacer varios viajes importantes de negocios y no me pude negar" Nos sonrió "Además, no estuve tan solo, ya que hace unos tres meses, Rose se me unió allí"

Con razón no había sabido de ella hace tiempo, Rosalie se sentó en el regazó de Emmet y lo beso profundamente

"Consiganse un cuarto" dijo la duendecillo con cara de asco, nos reímos de ella.

Seguimos hablando, pero esta vez de vanalidades, nadie más mencionó a la prima de Emmet, ni el misterioso viaje. Lo único que se comentó, por parte de Alice, era que la conoceríamos en su boda, ya que ella y Jasper la conocían y no dudaba que Rosalie también, por ende, solo yo la conocería.

Mi padre, Carlisle, llego justo a tiempo para sentarnos a cenar, nos acomodamos en la mesa y disfrutamos de la exquisita comida que había preparado, Esme.

"Y Eddie... ¿Alguna novia que me tengas que presentar para que la apruebe?" Comentó Emmet tragando su comida, lo fulminé con la mirada cuando vi a mi mamá poner más atención en lo que respondería, ella quería que encontrara alguien especial con quien estar, no le gustaba que este tan solo.

"No, ninguna" dije cortante, no me agradaba en absoluto que se metieran en ese terreno, sabían que si hubiera alguien en mi vida se los diría. Vi a Esme poner cara de tristeza y continuar comiendo en silenció.

"Oh, no se preocupen, les puedo asegurar que en menos de un mes va a haber alguien muy especial en su vida" La enana sonrió misteriosa y Jasper la siguió. Estos dos hace días se traían algo entre manos, pero lo peor de todo era que se trataba de mí, eso podía asegurarlo con los ojos cerrados.

**

_**Mismo día, 00:00 hs.**_

Caminé por el lobby del edificio, dirigiendome al elevador, una vez allí toque el botón, llamándolo y me recargué en la paré echando la cabeza hacía atrás mientras esperaba. Estaba, exhausto y nuevamente me dolía la cabeza. Cosa común dado que sufría de migraña. Escuche las puertas del ascensor abrirse y me enderece para subir, una vez dentro me apoyé esperando que se cerraran las puertas, antes de que se cerraran por completo, escuche a alguien gritar

"¡Espere!" frene las puertas con mi mano y estas se abrieron nuevamente, se me corto la respiración cuando vi quien era la chica que entraba rápidamente en el elevador, levanto sus vista y un lindo rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "Gracias"

¡Dios!, su voz era mucho más suave que como se escuchaba en el teléfono, ante su agradecimiento, lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza. Era un completo estúpido, quise golpear mi cabeza contra la pared del elevador, hubiera sido una ocasión perfecta para entablar una conversión con ella.

Observe a Isabella, ya que yo estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del costado, mientras que ella estaba de cara al las puertas, estaba realmente magnifica, llevaba un vestido azul marino corte princesa, sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y los zapatos los llevaba en una mano, lo cual me indicaba estaba descalza. Se balanceaba nerviosa sobre sus pies. Seguramente incomoda por mi mirada, deje de mirarla.

Podía declararme su acosador, primero la llamaba todas las noches y ahora la comía con la mirada, como lo dije antes, soy un idiota.

Las puertas se abrieron y le indique con una mano que saliera primero, si algo sabia era ser caballero.

"Gracias" repitió antes de salir del elevador y nuevamente no le dije nada, salí tras ella, rumbo a mi departamento, cuando estuviera dentro de este me golpearía la cabeza contra algún lado.


	4. Capitulo III

**_Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama... :/_**

* * *

_**L**__**lamadas anónimas**_

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

* * *

**Capitulo III**

_yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien, pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte sin querer _

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Lunes 24 de abril, 20:55 hs.**

*****

*****

*****

Tuu... tuu... tuu...

"¿Hola?, ¿Quién habla?" Escuche su vos y el miedo volvió a adueñarse de mi maldita garganta, prohíbiendo que saliera ningún ruido de ella, ninguna palabra. "¿Hola?". Lo próximo que escuche fue el ruido de la linea indicándome que había colgado.

Gruñí y arrojé mí teléfono inalámbrico contra el sofá que estaba en la otra punta del apartamento. Definitivamente, yo tranquilamente podía ganarme el premio al idiota del año.

Totalmente frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo tome mi chaqueta y salí de mi apartamento, dispuesto a ir a caminar un rato, si no despejaba mi mente un poco me volvería más tonto de lo que ya era. No me importo el hecho de que estaba por llover, de lo cual me di cuenta gracias a los ruidos que hacían los truenos. Salí a la calle y mire en distintas direcciones, buscando que dirección tomar, mire para arriba, con la intención de mirar que tan oscuro se hallaba el cielo, pero no fue el cielo lo que capto mí completa atención, no, claro que no, fue nuevamente ella, estaba apoyada en la baranda de su balcón con su cara mirando hacía el cielo. Me le quede mirando completamente embobado, enfurecí al ver como alguien rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus manos y más aun al ver que era el mismo rubio que había visto la última vez, sacudí mi cabeza y decidí ir a caminar al parque.

Estuve dos horas dando vueltas al enorme parque y finalmente empezó a llover, aun así cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente no volví a mi departamento, continué recorriendo el parque, durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí, lanzaba miradas hacía su dirección, comprobando que aun estaba allí y esta vez sola, mirando hacía el parque y su cámara en mano. Solo entró dentro cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero me pareció verla seguir mirando hacía afuera a través del vidrió de la puerta del balcón.

Decidí que era hora de volver una media hora después y gracias a la intensa lluvia estaba calado hasta los huesos. Entre a mi apartamento, temblando de frió y chorreando agua me dirigí directo al baño de mi habitación y sacandome toda la ropa me metí bajo el agua caliente de la ducha... presentía que próximamente estaría enfermo.

*

**Jasper POV:**

*****

*****

**Martes 25 de abril, 14,30 hs.**

*****

Salí del apartamento de Isabella e hice que me dirigía al elevador, una vez estuve seguro que ella no saldría volví el camino hecho y toque en el apartamento de al lado... ninguno de ellos dos podía saber que nos conocíamos, lo mismo pensaba Alice, no si queríamos juntar a ese par de tercos.

Espere paciente a que Edward se dignara a abrirme, pero tardo apróximadamente cinco minutos, Cuando abrió la puerta lo mire sorprendido, tenía un aspecto realmente lamentable. Aun se hallaba en pijama , pero lo lamentable era su estado. Dos grandes ojeras posadas bajos sus ojos, los cuales se hallaban rojos y apenas abiertos, la nariz roja y sus mejillas igual.

"¡Achu!, Buenos días, Jasper" dijo con voz gangosa y apenas audible.

"¡Hombre!, ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" pregunté una vez que se hizo a u lado y me dejo pasar.

"Nada, simplemente elegí un mal día para despejar mi cabeza y salir a caminar"

Me acerqué a él y toque su frente, ¡Estaba ardiendo!, lo empuje hacía el sillón y lo hice recostarse, allí se tapo con unas cobijas.

"¡Estás ardiendo!"Exclamé, le sonreí burlón "Ahora, no sé si por la fiebre o por tu vecina" como toda respuesta me gruño y me fulminó con la mirada, yo me reí

"No empieces, no estoy de humor." se tapo completamente con las frazadas y no me miro, supe lo que le pasaba.

"Otra vez no te animaste a hablarle" era más una afirmación que pregunta, seguía sin entender el verdadero miedo de mi amigo a hablarle, podía tener miles de excusas para entablar una conversación con ella, podía hacer que tropezaba con ella y simplemente disculparse y entablar una conversación, después de todo y aunque ellos no lo supieran, ambos sentían la misma atracción, pero eran igual de miedosos, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Yo le había facilitado topo a Edward, más al darle su teléfono, pero él simplemente, marcaba su número y no hablaba.

Bella, me había comentado sobre alguien que siempre la llamaba a la noche y no hablaba, se quedaba totalmente mudo y solo se escuchaba su respiración lejos de asustarla, como debería ser, de alguna forma, esa llamada, decía que la hacía sentir bien, "Raro, pero así soy yo" me había dicho.

Realmente no había que hacer, estaba costando el hecho de conocerlos a los dos y tener que visitarlos sin que el otro se de cuenta, era difícil jugar a cupido de esta manera, pero sabíamos que si sabían que nos conocíamos, nada resultaría.

Recordé mi visita hace un rato a Bella y sonreí, ante la preocupación que mostraba por su adorado vecino, que según ella había estado bajo la lluvia y el frió por más de media hora.

"Ajá, otra vez no le hable y no solo eso, tu ve la ocasion perfecta para comenzar una conversación con ella y simplemente la desperdicie" respondió luego de un rato, me lo quede mirando fijo, ¿A qué oportunidad se refería?. Me contó sobre su encuentro en el ascensor y como ella le agradecio y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Me pegué con una mano en la frente.

"No estarás hablando en serio ¿no?" realmente esperaba que sea una broma, una muy buena.

"Completamente en serio y no solo eso, me le quede mirando como un idiota, como un acosador" bajo las cobijas hasta su nariz y me miro, por un minuto para luego mirar al techo "De verdad, Jasper. Ya no sé que hacer, esa chica se va a llevar toda mi cordura."

"Tienes que hablarle, Edward. Si no va a llegar el día que por alguna razón te arrepientas"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... pero es más fuerte que yo y no puedo" su voz sonaba desesperada y me imagine que así se debía sentir. Suspire, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Pocos minutos después de esa charla, él se quedo profundamente dormido y yo decidí irme, después de todo, no creía que la fiebre le afectara mucho.

**

"¡Dios!, ni modo, si sigue sin hablarse su última oportunidad sera en nuestra boda, amor" Dijo Alice, luego de que le contara sobre lo que había pasado con Edward...

"Sí, espero que puedan estar juntos de una buena vez."...

*

**Edward POV:**

*****

**Martes 25 de abril, 22.30 hs.**

*****

Sentía mi cabeza explotar y mi cabeza arder, claro además de que no paraba de estornudar ni un segundo y que por más que estaba tapado con cuanta frazada había encontrado, seguía teniendo frío.

Sabía que volaba de fiebre, pero realmente no quería levantarme de mi cama y las constantes llamadas de mi hermana a mi celular, no hacían más que aumentar mi dolor de cabeza.

Mi habitación, se encontraba en penumbras ya que no aguantaba ninguna luz, la imagen de Isabella no abandonaba ni un minuto mi cabeza y las ganas de llamarla me volvieron a invadir, pero esa vez con más fuerzas, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía y decidido, cosa rara. Tome mi móvil y marqué casi sin mirar el número que me sabía de memoria.

Sonó, sonó y a la cuarta tonada, contesto "¿Hola?" dijo una voz profunda de chico que me resulto familiar... Primo, te dije que no me gusta que atiendas mi teléfono, dame. escuche la voz de Isabella, "¿Hola?, lo siento, ¿Quien habla?" esa si era su voz y extrañamente esta vez no me embargo el miedo, probablemente sea por la fiebre y la poca conciencia que tenía.

"Hola, Isabella, no puedo creer que me anime a hablarte" mi voz salió gangosa, era de esperarse "¡Achu, Achu!" tuve ganas de gruñir cuando estornude, escuche su suave risa.

"¿Tu eres quién me llama todas la noches y luego colgas?" preguntó con su hermosa voz.

"Sí, siento eso, pero nunca me sale la voz... pero se ve que el estar enfermo me da valor."

"Me alegra que te animaras a hablar, realmente me traía curiosidad..., pero, quiero saber quien sos, tu nombre"

"Soy, me llamo Ed..." piii, ese fue el maldito sonido que se escucho antes de que mi móvil se apagara, mire la pantalla, ¡Me había quedado sin batería!, y todo por culpa de Alice y sus ochocientas llamadas... Enterré mi cabeza en mi almohada... El mundo estaba en mi contra.

Dudaba que me animara a volver a llamarla alguna vez.

*

* * *

_Holaa!! Realmente no me voy a cansar jamás de agradecer por sus reviews, es lo que me da ganas de seguir con el fic. Ya que si no, ni me preocuparia por escribir. Pero bueno, realmente gracias._

_Mm... algo que no aclare (Sorry, pero soy bastante despistada)... mayormente los Pov, vana ser de Edward, muy pocas veces de Jasper y de Bella casi no va a haber. _

_En fin, espero les guste el cap._

_Me voy llendo._

_Besoss*_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. Capitulo IV

**_Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama... :/_**

* * *

_**L**__**lamadas anónimas**_

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

* * *

**_Capitulo IV_**

_Quiero contarte que en mis noches largas... me imagine acariciando tu espalda y entre tus pechos me quede dormido y sin tus alas nena, me caí del nido._

_*_

_*_

_**_

_Mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, mientras que las suyas se perdían entre mi pelo, masajeandolo suavemente. Una de mis manos recorrió suavemente el hueco de su espalda, haciendo que se apegara aun más a mi cuerpo, recorrí con mi boca su liso cuello, besando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo, haciendo que cálidos gemidos escaparan de su boca, provocando que mi erección se hiciera más grande. Con mi cuerpo empujé el de ella apegandola a la pared y haciendo que sintiera mi erección contra su abdomen._

_"¡Edward!" Su gemido fue mucho más audible que los anteriores y no pude evitar callarla con mi boca, choque mi boca con la de ella que se encontraba entre abierta no pedí permiso y adentre mi lengua en su boca, jadeé cuando mi lengua choco con la de ella... cuanto tiempo había esperado por poder sentirla, por poder besarla, tocarla y al fin se me estaba dando. la bese con fuerza, queriendo grabarme cada parte de su cuerpo, de su boca, por siempre._

_Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer sus costado por debajo de su remera, subiéndola en su trayecto, acaricie sus senos por encima del brasier y disfrute de los gemidos que ella emitía en mi boca..., solo rompí el beso par poder retirar su remera, y toque toda la piel que esta en el trayecto iba dejando descubierta. Una vez fuera su polera deje que cayera al piso y la contemplé. Era realmente hermosa, su boca estaba entreabierta intentando recuperar el aire, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mire sus senos, que estaban cubiertos por su brasier, eran del tamaño perfecto, ni muy chicos, ni muy grandes._

_Ella se percató de donde estaba clavada mi mirada y rápidamente se tapó con sus brazos, sonreí con ternura y la mire a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y sus ojos demostraban pena, vergüenza. Aun con mi mirada fija en sus ojos, mis manos tomaron cada una un brazo, y lentamente hice que se descubriera,a medida que su brazos abandonaban sus pechos, sus sonrojo se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso y eso no hacía otra cosa más que excitarme y provocarme ternura, ¡Solo esta mujer era capaz de provocar ambas cosas en mi!._

_Una vez que sus brazos tuvieron colgando a sus costado, lleve sus manos al borde de mi polera y con mi ayuda hice que la retirara, la remera termino tirada junto a la de ella y la abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho y en ningún momento deje de mirarla a los ojos, mis manos recorrieron nuevamente su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador..._

_*_

_*_

Antes de que el sueño pudiera llegar más lejos, me desperté por culpa del maldito despertador. No era la primera vez que soñaba con ella y no era la primera vez que soñaba que ella iba a ser mía y solo mía y usualmente mis sueños llegaban mucho más lejos. Sacudí mi cabeza y mire mi entrepierna, necesitaba urgente una ducha fría.

Como había dicho no tuve el valor de volver a llamarla y cada vez que la llamaba y no le respondía, ella me rogaba practicamente que le hablara, que quería saber mi nombre, pero simplemente yo no podía. En una de las llamadas y al no hablarle, ella me empezó a contar su día, yo simplemente la escuchaba fascinado, pero seguía sin decir nada, seguramente ella pensaba lo mismo que yo... Era un completo idiota.

**Viernes 28 de abril, 13.00 hs**

Removí nervioso la rosa blanca que tenía entre mis manos, estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Bella, debatiéndome entre tocar o no tocar, debatiéndome entre encararla o no, suspire fuertemente y finalmente toque el timbre. No pasaron dos segundos desde que toque cuando me arrepentí y deje la rosa frente a su puerta para luego meterme corriendo en mi apartamento y recargarme en la puerta.

Pude escuchar claramente como abría la puerta y pude imaginarme la, asomando su cabeza mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, al ver que no había nadie, para luego mirar al suelo y ver mi rosa, volví a sentir la puerta cerrarse y me golpe fuertemente la cabeza contra la puerta. Sí jasper se enteraba de esto me mataba. seguramente.

Deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, ya no sabía que hacer para animarme a hablarle, todo esto era más fuerte que yo, ponía toda mi voluntad, pero había como una cuerda invisible que instintivamente me hacía retroceder cada que decidía avanzar.

*

**Viernes 28 de abril, 22:00 hs.**

Me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del living de mis padres, a mi lado se hallaba mi hermana acurrucada con Jasper y en los otros sillones, Rosalie y Emmet y Carlisle y Esme, todos ellos haciéndose arrumacos, les tenía envidia, me encantaría estar en su lugar y en este momento poder estar con Isabella, abrazados y haciéndonos arrumacos. Pero eso no podría ser, no mientras yo siga dejandome ganar por el estúpido miedo.

"Eddie, ¿Vas a ir con alguien a la boda de Alice y Jazz?" preguntó Rosalie, haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en mí.

"Si encuentro valor, puede que si, si no, no" Respondí y no dije nada más, tenía pensado ir con Bella, claro, siempre y cuando pudiera encararla.

"Oh, no sé si iras con alguien, hermanito... pero te aseguro que estaras muy bien acompañado" una sonrisa traviesa y misteriosa se extendió por el rostro de Alice, la miré con el ceño fruncido. No entendí que quiso decir.

me despedí de ellos unos treinta minutos después, sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar mientras ellos se decían frases de amor y se regalaban caricias, el camino a mi departamento lo hice con la vista fija en la carretera y lanzando profundos suspiros y con Isabella todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

Todo esto se me fue de las manos, jamas debí haberme enamorado de mi vecina o al menos dejar de ser tan tonto y animarme a hablarme, no debería ser tan extraño e dirigirle la palabra, no si vivíamos uno al lado del otro. Oh claro, no hubiese sido extraño cuando me mude, pero ahora si, jamas la salude, ni le dirigí la palabra, quedaría como un loco si ahora lo hacía.

No había llegado a mi casa aun cuando mi mente empezó a divagar, imaginandome como sería estar con ella, caminar por una playa, con el ruido de las olas rodeándonos y mirando las estrellas mientras estábamos tomados de las manos, me pregunte que se sentiría el estar esos labios que cada día me volvían más paranoico y me desesperaban increíblemente.

Por que quería saber que tan suave era a su tacto la piel de ella, si realmente era tan suave a como se veía y además quería decirle mil palabras al oído, susurrarlas para que solo ambos las supiéramos y nadie se enterara.

"Genio, eso pasaría, claro si te animaras a hablarle e invitarla a salir" dijo mi consciencia. Gruñí enojado conmigo mismo y una vez en el edificio me apresure a llegar a mi apartamento antes de que sea más tarde... para poder llamarla.

Una ves dentro me deje mis llaves y me saque mi abrigo para poder agarrar el teléfono y recostarme en el sillón. Marqué el número y espere que contestara.

"¿Hola?" me volví a quedar en completo silenció "Mm... así que eres tu nuevamente" "Tengo la certeza que fuiste vos quien dejo hoy una rosa blanca en mi puerta... Realmente me gustaría escucharte" Mi pulso se acelero y las palabras volvieron a quedar atascadas en mi garganta. ¿Tan complicado podía ser?.


	6. Capítulo V

_**Los personajes no son de mí propiedad.**_

* * *

_**Llamadas anónimas**_

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_Eh sentido el calor de tus labios, sin haberlos rosado, eh notado un pinchazo en el alma creo que tu disparo me a dado_

_*_

_*_

**Sabádo 29 de abril, 16:00 hs:**

Suspire pesadamente- nuevamente- en lo que iba de una hora. Me encontraba al lado de Jasper, y cada uno íbamos cargados de bolsas, cosas así pasaban cuando tu pequeña hermana diabólica te obliga a ir con ella al centro comercial y hacer que su novio y yo lleváramos las bolsas de lo que ella y Rosalie compraban. La verdad es que Emmet tenía mucha suerte de haber ido a ayudar a su prima a hacer no-se-que-cosa.

"Y Edward, ¿Cuándo piensas hablarle?... dentro de dos día puede que te estés dando la cabeza contra una pared" Dijo, Jasper a mí lado. Lo mire contrariado, sentía que él sabía mucho más de lo que me decía.

"Simplemente yo... yo no sé" Me hallaba completamente frustrado, pero sabía que Jasper tenía razón, si no me apuraba y le hablaba, pronto podía ser demasiado tarde.

**Sábado 29 de abril, 19:45 Hs:**

Baje del ascensor suspirando de alivio, al fin pisaba mí piso, estar todas esas horas con Alice en el centro comercial me habían dejado totalmente agotado, ni siquiera tenía los ánimos como para hablarle, bueno mejor dicho llamar a Bella. Estaba totalmente molido, solo quería llegar a mí cama y dormir. Y eso mismo hice, llegue a mí apartamento y me dirigí directamente hacía mí cama.

Durante el día había pensado en lo que me dijo Jasper y realmente había llegado a la conclusión que mañana hablaria con ella, que iría a su apartamento y le diría que el de las llamadas era el idiota que tenía en frente, osea yo. No importaba si me invadía el miedo, lo soportaria y me quedaría plantado frente a su puerta.

*

*

**Isabella Swan:**

**Sábado 15 de abril, 23.30 hs:**

Ring... Ring. Escuche desde la cocina el teléfono de linea sonar y corrí a atenderlo. "¿Hola?" pregunté una vez que levante el tubo, espere unos segundos, esperando finalmente que esta vez si recibiera una respuesta pero simplemente, nada "¿Hoolaa?" Canturree en tono medio chistoso. Sabía quien era, bueno, no a ciencia cierta, sabía que era la misma persona que me llamaba todas las santas noches y que nunca hablaba. Estuve dos segundos escuchando una respiración, hasta que finalmente la otra persona colgó.

Sabía que debería sentirme un poco asustada ante una situación así, pero por alguna extraña e ilógica razón, su llamada me reconforta y contra todo pronostico me hacía sentir protegida y hasta querida. Como sea, al fin de cuenta, durante mis veintidós años de vida siempre dije que no era una chica normal. Y aquí tenían una prueba de ello.

Me dirigí a la cocina y termine el café que estaba tomando antes de la "misteriosa" llamada, por alguna razón mí mente se empeñaba en pesar que era Edward, mi guapo vecino, pero más bien era lo que yo quería. Cosa que era muy improbable, ni siquiera nos hablabamos, ¡Si ni siquiera nos saludábamos!.

Cuando finalmente termine el dichoso café y me dirigí a mi pequeño cuarto oscuro para revelar las fotos que había sacado en los últimos tres días.

A medida que el revelado de la fotos avanzaba, podía ver que varias de las fotos tomadas eran de Edward, fotos en las que siempre se hallaba mirando o hacía un costado o distintos lados, pero nunca hacía la cámara.

Amaba sacarle fotos a mi vecino, era mí pequeña obsesión y aun sin conocer nada de él, más que su nombre y que tocaba el piano, me había enamorado locamente de ese hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Seguí por algunas horas revelando las fotos, procurando de que quedaran bien y seleccionando las que más me gustaban para luego cuando secaran ponerlas en un álbum especial.

**Domingo 16 de abril, 14:15 hs:**

Bostecé fuertemente mientras intentaba despertarme por completo, hacia tan solo unos minutos que me había levantado, ya que la noche anterior me había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada revelando las fotos.

Al menos tenía la ventaja de no trabajar en ningún lado ya que yo me dedicaba a trabajar de fotógrafa. Tampoco es que necesitara trabajar de alguna otra cosa, tenía los suficientes ahorros como para sobrevivir por unos años sin tener que trabajar de otra cosa.

No terminaba de despertarme por completo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia, sonreí. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

"Hola, Alice" Saludé cuando abrí la puerta. Esa como toda respuesta tiro sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrapándome en un efusivo abrazo.

"¡Bella!" Chilló en mi oído, creo que me quedare sorda luego de eso.

"¿Cómo has estado?" pregunté, una vez que estuvimos dentro de mi apartamento, ambas sentadas en el sillón y con una taza de café bien cargado para mí y una taza de té para ella -No quería arriesgarme a estar cerca cuando toma cafeína-, Me sonrió ampliamente.

"De lujo, super liada con los últimos detalles de la boda, pero simplemente genial" habló con esa efusividad tan característica de mí amiga "¿Tú, cómo has estado? ¿Qué me cuentas?" Me devolvió la pregunta, me encogí de hombros, mí vida no era muy emocionante.

"Bien, ocupada con la fotografía como siempre y disfrutando de ello" me consideraba afortunada en ese aspecto, no muchas personas podían trabajar de lo que realmente les gutastaba...

"Juro que si no fuera por que te quiero en las fotos, te contrataría como fotógrafa para mi boda con Jazz."Comentó, emocionada "Amo la facilidad con la que captas esos momentos especiales, que hacen tus fotos maravillosas. Eres capas de captar momentos realmente únicos. Bell's" El rubor atacó mis pobres mejillas sin piedad, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

"Gracias, Alice" Murmure, realmente agradecida.

"Claro, sacando el hecho de que en mí boda vas a estar demasiado bien acompañada como para poder sacar fotos" La mire confundida, hasta lo que yo sabía yo iba a ir sola a la boda.

"¿De qué hablas, Alice?, si no voy a ir en compañía de nadie" Me sonrió misteriosa.

"Nop, no iras con nadie, pero igualmente alguien te hará compañía... ¡Y que compañía!" Exclamó, asentí. Estaba empezando a pensar que Alice estaba realmente loca.

Estuvimos hablando un par de horas hasta que finalmente ella tuvo que irse, cuando estuve totalmente sola, me duche y cambie con ropa cómoda, para volver a encerrarme en el cuarto oscuro y terminar las fotos que me habían quedado por revelar

Cuando las termine dediqué el resto de la tarde-noche a encuadrar algunas fotos y colgarlas por distintos lugares de mí apartamento.

Esa noche volví a recibir otra llamada anónima y mí mente siguió queriendo pensar y fantasear que quien llamaba era Edward. Realmente, no entendía como ese hombre sin siquiera conocerlo había entrado tan hondo en mi vida, ni con los pocos hombres que salí logre sentir la mitad de lo que sentía por él cada vez que lo veía o simplemente lo imaginaba del otro lado de la linea telefónica, tímido, sin el valor para confesarme su amor. ¡Dios!, empezamos con el desvarió otra vez. Sabía que jamás un hombre como él se fijaría en mí, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar desear que fuera él, el de las llamadas.

Esa noche decidí irme a dormir temprano.

**Martes 18 de abril, 13:45:**

hoy me había levantado temprano e hice la misma rutina de todos los días, ordenar mí apartamento, desayunar, lavar algo de ropa y ahora finalmente estaba terminando un vaso de agua, cuando lo termine tomé mí cámara de fotos que se encontraba sobre mí cama y asegurándome de apagar las luces me encamine fuera de mí apartamento.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de esté me volteé dispuesta a caminar hasta el elevador, casi me quedo parada en medio del pasillo al ver al dueño de mis sueños y vecino, caminando por el corto trecho que lo separaba de su apartamento, camine en su dirección y al pasar por su lado lo mire brevemente, y él me devolvió la mirada, mis manos temblaron levemente y mí cuerpo se estremeció, él con su sola presencia descolocaba mí mundo, no quería imagina que pasaría si me hablara o algo.

Seguí mi camino al elevador y una vez en este clave mí mirada en él, gracias a dios no se dio la vuelta, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron delante de mis ojos un pesado suspiro salio de mis labios.

Una vez fuera del edificio me encamine al parque que tenía justo delante de mis ojos, ese parque en el que había retratado tantos momentos increíbles, camine despacio y antes de empezar a sacar fotos me senté y me relaje durante un largo tiempo, abre estado alrededor de una media hora sentada en el césped, con mí espalda apoyada contra un árbol, me dediqué a mirar a mí alrededor, a cerrar mis ojos y sentir la naturaleza, mis sentidos se agudizaron haciendome sentir, escuchar todos lo sonidos, aromas que se hallaban a mí lado.

Finalmente decidí levantarme y comenzar a sacar fotografías, la primer foto que saque fue a una pareja de adolescentes que se hallaban a muy pocos metros de mí, ella estaba echada sobre el césped mientras que él arremetía contra ella haciendole cosquillas en su abdomen, de los labios de la chica, rubia por cierto, escapaba una dulce risa y él la acompañaba.

Otra de las fotos que saque y una de las que más me gusto, fue de dos pequeños niños, ella se encontraba llorando por que se había golpeado y el pequeño se había acercado, regalándole una paleta, la niña había sonreído en el acto. Se imaginaran que momento capte, en el que ella sonreía con lágrimas en lo ojos recibiendo la paleta y el pequeño niño tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Seguí capturando esos momentos que me llamaban, hasta que mí vista se dirigió al balcón de mí vecino, me di cuenta que observaba detenidamente el bosque, como buscando a alguien, antes que que me viera aproveche y le saque una foto, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en la baranda del balcón y su cara mirando hacia un costado, desviela mirada antes de que me viera y sonreí como una idiota, segundos después volví a mirarlo y su mirada estaba clavada en mí dirección, sonreí ampliamente cuando se hizo rápidamente hacía atrás entrando a su casa. Continué con mis fotos hasta que unos pequeños bracitos se cerraron alrededor de mis piernas, casi haciendome caer.

-¡Tía Bella!- Exclamó la pequeña niña haciendome sonreír, quede a su altura cuando soltó mis piernas y la abrace con delicadeza.

-Pequeña, que alegría verte- Musite, sonriendo sinceramente, La pequeña Isabella, sí, se llamaba igual que yo, era hija de mí mejor amiga de toda la vida, Ángela Weber, la cual se encontraba detrás de su hija, sonriendonos ampliamente. Alce a la pequeña y bese sonoramente su mejilla, rió encantada. Me acerque a Ángela y la salude con una sonrisa y beso de mejilla.

-Hey, Bell's. ¿Sacando fotos?- Reí y asentí, La pequeña que tenía entre mis brazos chilló y empezó a dar pequeños botes en mis brazos, me recordaba tanto a Alice.

-¡Tía, tía, tía, tíaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Me sacas una foto?!- Hizo un adorable puchero, ¿Quién podía negarle algo a una niña tan tierna?- ¡Porfis, así se la regalo a mí profe, Eddie!- Oh, olvide decirlo, Edward era el profesor de piano de mí pequeña sobrina, estaba encantada con su profesor y no paraba de hablar de lo bueno y lindo que era, digo quien no pensaba esto último. Suponía que venía a una de sus clases.

-Claro que sí, Cariño. Te sacare una foto, así se la regalas- Le guiñe un ojo y ella volvió a chillar.

-Pero quiero que en la foto estés tú también, quiero que él conozca a la tía más hermosa del mundo- Intenté negarme poniendo mil excusas, pero la pequeña me gano cuando casi se larga a llorar. Como pude me las ingenie para sacarme una foto con ella, ya que Ángela no quería sacarla ella diciendo que siempre le salían corridas. Cuando me saque unas cinco fotos, por las dudas de que salieran mal. Ellas marcharon hacía lo de Edward y Ángela me dijo que la dejaba y venia.

-De acuerdo, Ang. Te espero en mí apartamento.- Por lo cual subí con ellas, pero procure que Edward no me viera quedandome en la entrada de mí departamento, casi adentro de este.

* * *

_Hi, se que me tarde demasiado... pero realmente es que no tengo tiempo para nada y si actualizo un fic no puedo actualizar el otro, no por que no quiera, si no por que no tengo tiempo para escribir, realmente no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada y el poco tiempo que tengo, no me alcanza para escribir, y lamento decirles que el proximo mes aun menos tiempo voy a tener, tengo las pruebas, evaluaciones integradora y si no quiero desaprobar y llevarme las materias me tiene que ir bien en esas cuatro materias, aunque se que una ya esta perdida :s... _

_En fin... con respecto a los comentarios... Así que varias vieron Rebelde Way... Wiii, yo lo amaba y la canción de la cual esta basado este fic era una de mis favoritas... y para las que me dicen que Edward es un cobarde, totalmente, pero entiendan que la canción y el video del tema habla de eso, obvio que no es todo igual al video, ya que cambio varios aspectos, pero bueno... y que tengo pensado que no termine igual que el video... para las que no conocen el tema ni el video les dejo el nombre para que lo vean o lean la letra... Se llama : Inmortal- Erreway o Rebelde way._

_En fin, mil gracias por sus Reviews y la paciencia, espero les guste el cap... y nos leemos en cuanto pueda xD... Besiitoss _

**_¿Reviews?_**


	7. Capitulo VI

**__****Los personajes no son de mí propiedad.**

* * *

_**Llamadas anónimas**_

**_Sumary: _**Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

* * *

**_Capitulo VI_**

_Llega la nohe repitó el llamado en secreto. _

_-Hola, ¿Quién habla?._

_Tu vos y mi miedo de nuevo. _

_Dulce nena linda, te cuelgo y me pierdo. _

_Soy el más idiota, me quedo en silencio_

**Sábado 29 de abril, 16:00 hs:**

Suspire pesadamente - nuevamente- en lo que iba de una hora. Me encontraba al lado de Jasper, y cada uno íbamos cargados de bolsas, cosas así pasaban cuando tu pequeña hermana diabólica te obliga a ir con ella al centro comercial y hacer que su novio y yo lleváramos las bolsas de lo que ella y Rosalie compraban. La verdad es que Emmet tenía mucha suerte de haber ido a ayudar a su prima a hacer no-se-que-cosa.

_"Y Edward, ¿Cuándo piensas hablarle?... dentro de dos día puede que te estés dando la cabeza contra una pared" _Dijo, Jasper a mí lado. Lo mire contrariado, sentía que él sabía mucho más de lo que me decía.

_"Simplemente yo... yo no sé" _Me hallaba completamente frustrado, pero sabía que Jasper tenía razón, si no me apuraba y le hablaba, pronto podía ser demasiado tarde.

**Sábado 29 de abril, 19:45 Hs:**

Baje del ascensor suspirando de alivio, al fin pisaba mí piso, estar todas esas horas con Alice en el centro comercial me habían dejado totalmente agotado, ni siquiera tenía los ánimos como para hablarle, bueno mejor dicho llamar a Bella. Estaba totalmente molido, solo quería llegar a mí cama y dormir. Y eso mismo hice, llegue a mí apartamento y me dirigí directamente hacía mí cama.

Durante el día había pensado en lo que me dijo Jasper y realmente había llegado a la conclusión que mañana hablaria con ella, que iría a su apartamento y le diría que el de las llamadas era el idiota que tenía en frente, osea yo. No importaba si me invadía el miedo, lo soportaria y me quedaría plantado frente a su puerta.

**Domingo 30 de abril:**

Camine decidido fuera del edificio, apenas salía cuando un camión de mudanzas paro en la puerta de el edificio. No le preste atención y seguí con mí camino.

Subí a mí Volvo que estaba estacionado a pocos metros y arranqué rumbo a casa de Jasper, él tenía que ser el primero en enterarse. Maneje a alta velocidad por las calles, esquivando autos hasta que finalmente pare frente a la casa de mí amigo, baje y me dirigí hacía la puerta con paso ansioso. Toqué repetidas veces el timbre, al mejor estilo Alice. Luego de un minuto apróximadamente la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista aun fastidiado Jasper. Reí por lo bajo.

_"¿Acaso tienes un imán en el dedo que te atrae a tocar repetidas veces el timbre?" _Dijo, Irónico. Se hizo a un lado, invitándome a entrar.

_"No que yo sepa. Más bien es culpa de el pequeño duende que tienes por prometida, cada que viene a casa llama de esa forma" _Conteste, pasando a su lado. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en en el sofá de la sala y me miro enarcando una ceja.

_"Y... ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita?"_ Cuestionó, sus ojos azules se posaron en los mios. Calculadores. le sonreí nervioso.

_"Bueno, digamos que puede que me haya decidido confesarle a Isabella que yo soy quien la llama cada noche y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella."_ Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, evaluando si lo que le decía era cierto o no. Finalmente una amplia sonrisa se extendió por sus cara y palmeó mí espalda.

_"Ya era hora. Seguramente te va a ir bien"_ Alentó

_"Eso espero, eso espero"_ Murmure, más para mí que para él, pero aun así me escucho.

Estuve en casa de Jasper alrededor de dos horas, intentando planear como encararía y le diría a Isabella que yo era el acosador que la llamaba todas las noches y que por cierto estaba enamorado de ella, sin que salga corriendo o me revolee con algo. Finalmente nos habíamos rendido y decidido que me presentaría en su apartamento con una rosa blanca y dejaría que todo fluyera. Salí de casa de mí cuñado apresurado, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a mí Volvo, una voz fastidiosamente chillona me lo impidió.

_"¡Eddie!" _Cerré los ojos, rogando que no fuera quien creía, los abrí y con una falsa sonrisa me dí la vuelta quedando apoyado sobre mí auto. Desgraciadamente era Tanya, que corría en mí dirección. Ella era rubia, Curvas generosas, que seguramente la mayoría de los hombres querían en una mujer, rostro sensual, ojos azules. Me la presento Jasper hacía varios meses atrás, salimos un par de veces y nos besamos en ocasiones. Hasta que Isabella se mudo y ya nunca más la llame.

Llego hasta mí y se tiro encima de mí, abrazándome, haciendo que por el impacto golpee mí espalda contra mí Volvo. Maldije interiormente , devolví el abrazo por no ser grosero, ella aprovecho esto y apego todo su cuerpo al mio, haciendome notar sus curvas. Puse mis manos en su cintura apartándola gentilmente.

Tanya siempre había querido llevar nuestra_ "relación"_ a más que simples besos, pero yo siempre que ella lo intentaba me excusaba, no quería llegar a algo más con ella, no por que no me atrajera, si no que no se me daba el sexo casual a mí, prefería hacerlo con alguien que quería y en una relación estable, no era virgen, solo no me gustaba acostarme con cualquiera.

_"Eddie, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, no me llamaste nunca más"_ Gruñí ante el apodo. Ella hizo un puhero que pretendía ser tierno al decir lo que dijo. Rodee los ojos. No me libraría de ella por unos cuantos minutos.

_"Lo siento, Tanya. Estuve algo ocupado" _Mentí, no era cortes decirle que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

_"Oh, no importa" _Sus brazos aun seguían en mí cuello y me estaba incomodandome, por más que intente deshacerme de sus brazos no pude. _"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café a mí casa?" _

"_Mm, Perdón, pero tengo algo importante que hacer_" Dije y era la absoluta verdad, tenía que encarar a Bella.

_"Por favor, Bonito. Solo serán unos minutos" _Hizo un puchero y sus ojos brillaron, como si estuviese por llorar. Sabía que solo era una táctica, aun así no me gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, aunque solo fuera una farsa. Suspire en derrota.

"_De acuerdo, Tanya. Solo que sea rápido" _Pedí, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y sin que me diera cuenta unió sus labios con lo mios en un casto beso, separándose enseguida, no dije nada, solo estaría más atento para que no volviera a hacerlo. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastro unas tres casas más allá de la de Jasper. Entramos y me hizo sentar en un sillón, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina a preparar los cafés. miré mi reloj impaciente, ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que salí de casa de Jasper, solo quería ir donde Bella. Unos minutos después Tanya apareció delante mio y me tendió una taza blanca, le agradecí y di un pequeño sorbo. Me contuve de escupirlo, realmente el `café´ era un asco, lo tragué a la fuerza y lo deje sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante mio, ella se sentó a mí lado, muy a mí lado y puso una mano en mí pecho.

_"Y dime... En estos tres meses, mm, ¿Conseguiste novia?" _Susurro, en mí oído. ¡Mierda! había olvidado por que jamás aceptaba entrar a casa de Tanya, ella hacía todo lo posible por seducirme y llevarme a su cama y eso a mí me incomodaba, yo no quería llegara tanto con ella. Me removí incomodo, intentando alejarme, pero ella se volvió a acercar.

_"Sí, estoy en pareja" _Dije, mientras el rostro de Bella venía a mí mente. No sé por que lo dije, si Isabella no era nada mío. _Aun_.

_"Oh, bueno, igualmente yo no soy celosa, Eddie" _Ronroneo en mí oído. En un rápido movimiento se sento a horcajadas sobre mí regazo. Ante esto me pare de golpe, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, no me importo, solo quería salir de esa casa, me daban asco las mujeres como Tanya. Tan... entregadas.

_"Lo siento, Tanya. Yo no estoy interesado en tí" _y sin esperar respuesta, huí de su casa y corrí a mí Volvo. Suspire aliviado cuando arranque y me aleje de esa calle. Seguramente estaría furiosa, pero no me importaba, solo quería comprar esa rosa e ir al apartamento de mí ángel. Conducí hasta toparme con una florería, compre la rosa y volví a montarme en mí coche, intente hacer lo más rápido que pude, pero demore más de media hora, debido a que el trafico estaba complicado, en total ya llevaba como cinco horas desde que me fui de casa, llegué al edificio y me percate de que el camión de mudanzas ya no estaba. Subí con una sonrisa al ascensor y recién cuando estaba a dos pisos los nervios comenzaron a adueñarse de mí. Baje del elevador y camine a paso lento, el corto tramo.

Me pare frente a su puerta, con una rosa blanca en la mano y mi manos sudando, mientras sentía como los nervios me recorrían por completo. Temeroso levante mí mano y di dos suaves toques. Me congelé en mi lugar cuando la puerta cedió ante el suave contacto, el corazón se me atoro en la garganta y sentí mi pulso correr a una velocidad casi imposible, el miedo sustituyo a mis nervios. Miles de imágenes pasaron ante mis ojos al ver la puerta entreabierta. _¿Sí le había pasado algo?, ¿sí entraron ladrones?, ¿sí la lastimaron?. _

Entre con sigiló a su apartamento, solo para encontrarme una sala completamente vacía, no había ni un solo mueble, ni cuadros, ni porta retratos. No había absolutamente nada, estaba vació. Y sentí como sí mi mundo se derrumbara encima de mí. Ahora comprendía por que cuando en la mañana salí del edificio había un camión de mudanzas en la puerta, por que escuché ruidos en su apartamento.

Me recrimine mentalmente por durante todos estos meses ser tan cobarde y no hablarle. Por ser tan condenadamente estúpido y las palabras que Jasper me dijo algún día volaron a mi mente "_Cuando tu te decidas a hablarle, puede ser muy tarde, Edward". _Estruje entre mis manos la frágil rosa blanca, me importo poco sentir como las espinas se clavaban en la palma de mi mano, ese dolor era efímero a diferencia de lo que sentía. Deje caer la flor al piso y corrí por el apartamento buscando algún rastro de que volvería, que no se había ido, pero todos los cuartos a los que entraban estaban absolutamente vacíos.

Entre al último cuarto, esperando encontrarlo completamente vació y estaba vació, salvo por un pequeño detalle, en medio de la habitación había una pequeña mesa y sobre esta un porta retratos boca abajo. Camine despacio hasta la pequeña mesa y con manos temblorosas tome el porta retratos, y lo mire, me paralice, no creyendo lo que veía, sintiéndome completamente estúpido. Era una foto mía, en la cual me encontraba sentado en el parque de enfrente, mirando hacía un costado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Volví a dejarlo sobre la mesa y vi un pequeño papel, lo tome sintiendo como mis ojos me ardían.

Leí lo que el pequeño papel decía:

_**''Eres todo lo que más quiero... pero te pierdo en mis silencios''**_

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al darme cuenta que ella se sentía igual que yo y la había perdido sin si quiera llegar a tenerla. Caí de rodillas aun con el pequeño papel entre mismanos y lleve desesperado mis manos a mi pelo, tirando de él. _Era un completo estupido._


	8. Capitulo VII

**Llamadas Anónimas**

_**Sumary:**__ Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte_

_*_

_*_

**Capitulo VII**

*****

*****

_**El tiempo puede abatirte**_

_**El tiempo puede ponerte de rodillas**_

_**El tiempo puede romperte el corazón**_

_**Y tenerte implorando piedad**_

_**Implorando piedad**_

**_*_**

**_*_**

**Domingo 30 de abril:**

**Edward POV:**

Me deje caer en mí sillón, hundiéndome en mí propia miseria y sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Luego de salir del departamento vació de Bella, vine directo para acá, no quería ver, ni hablar con nadie, solo quería encerrarme en mí propio mundo.

La había perdido, por mí cobardía la había perdido sin siquiera poder llegar a tenerla y creo que por el coraje, eso hacía que doliera aun más. Había pensado en salir a buscarla, pero caí en la cuenta de que no sabía a donde había ido y que no conocía a nadie que ella conociera, que solo tenía el teléfono de su casa, que no tenía su móvil, lo que significaba que no volvería a escuchar su dulce voz.

Lo que daría por poder volver el tiempo, aunque sea un día atrás, iría con determinación y le soltaría todo y la abrazaría fuerte contra mí, pero no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás y el arrepentirme de mi estupidez no me serviría de nada. Esto me dejaba con una certeza.

Sí alguna vez la volvía a encontrar, no la dejaría ir sin antes decirle todo lo que sentía. Claro, pero era casi imposible volverla a encontrar, está era una ciudad muy grande y quien sabe a donde habría ido.

Me dedique a quedarme acostado en mí sillón, con ella en mis pensamientos y aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

No sé con exactitud cuanto había pasado, pero cuando sonó mí móvil, me tome mí tiempo para tomarlo.

"¿Diga?" Mí voz salió de mis labios sin vida, tanto que hasta me sorprendió como sonaba.

"¿Edward?" preguntó, era Jasper. Sonaba contrariado.

"La perdí Jazz, fue demasiado tarde... Ella se fue" mí voz se quebró y sentí un par de lágrimas descender de mis ojos.

"Lo siento mucho Ed, pero yo te lo advertí" Su voz era suave, intentando reconfortarme.

"Lo sé, pero jamás creí que ella alguna vez se fuera a ir. Supongo que la creí segura, que creí que la iba a seguir viendo constantemente y al menos con verla yo me conformaba, porque la amo y necesito verla" Confesé, escuche un suspiro.

"Nada es seguro en la vida, Ed." Hizo una pausa "Aunque tengo la certeza de que volverás a tener una oportunidad y que esto es algún tipo de lección, amigo"

"Yo..."

"Solo espero que cuando ello pase no seas tan estúpido como lo has sido todo este tiempo" ¡Gracias por el aliento, amigo!. No podía culparlo, yo sabía lo estúpido que había sido. "Lo siento, Edward. Tengo que irme, Alice quiere hacer un par de pruebas de cosas de la boda. Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, no pienso atentar contra mí vida ni nada por el estilo, solo quedarme con mis lamentos en casa" Oí su risa al otro lado del teléfono y sonreí sin ganas.

"Más te vale, no quiero que arruines mí boda" una risa rota salió de mis labios "Adiós, Ed" Me despedí y colgué, arrojé el teléfono contra una pared y me acurruqué en mí amplio sofá, solo esperando que pasen lo días o que por arte de magia ella apareciera frente a mí. Sin darme cuenta me deje arrastrar al mundo de los sueños y espere que allí las cosas fueran mejor que en la realidad.

**Martes 09 de Mayo, 13.30:**

"¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Edward?" preguntó, Brian, dejando de tocar y mirándome preocupado. Dirigí mí vista al pequeño niño y forcé una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien Brian y te dije que solo es Edward"

"Lo siento... lo olvide, prof... Edward" Corrigió, sonrojándose levemente, le dirigí una sonrisa, la que probablemente se acerco más a una mueca que otra cosa. Le indiqué a Brian que siguiera tocando y aunque este mal, no le preste mucha atención, me perdí en mí mundo.

Realmente no me encontraba bien, no desde el día que ella se fue. La semana pasada había cancelado todas mis clases y no había salido ni una sola vez de mí apartamento, mí aspecto era desarreglado y una pequeña barba se había posado en mí rostro.

Además de no salir, tampoco había dejado entrar a nadie. Ni Jasper y ni Alice. Y el viernes ni siquiera por consideración pensé en ir a cenar a casa de mis padres, si llegaba a ir lo único que hubiese conseguido habría sido preocupar a Esme.

Me excuse con Brian, diciéndole que iba al baño. Una vez en este mire mi reflejo, no me reconocía. Mí cabello era un desorden, aun más de lo acostumbrado, bajo mis ojos se hallaban dos prominentes ojeras debido a mis noches de mal sueño y mí boca permanecia en una tensa linea, se notaba a leguas que mí estado no era el mejor, cualquier adulto que me viera se daría cuenta y podría decirse que un niño también, eso me había demostrado Brian.

Sí bien la semana pasada había cancelado todas mis clases, esta semana las programe de modo que entre una clase y otra no me quedara espacio, buscando mantener mí cabeza ocupada y dejar de preguntarme, ¿Donde estaría ella? Y sí la estará pasando tan mal como yo. aunque no servía de nada, aun dando clases mis pensamientos seguían estando puestos en ella y solo ella.

Salí de el baño y un rato después la madre de mí alumno paso a recogerlo, no habrán pasado ni diez minutos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Con desgana y sin recordar quien era mí próximo alumno me dirigí a abrir, abrí con lentitud y un pequeño bulto salto hacía mí tomándome desprevenido y colgándose de mis piernas.

"¡Eddie!, ¡Te eh extrañado muuuchooo!" Chilló una dulce voz, una sonrisa sincera se poso en mis labios a reconocer la voz de la pequeña. Logre que me soltara y me acuclille ante ella, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

"Me alegra verte, pequeña Bella" Dolió decir ese nombre, si bien así se llamaba la pequeña, no podía dejar de recordarla.

"¡No!, dime Isa. Ya que como mí tía se llama así acordamos que para que no haya confusiones ella sería, Bella y yo, Isa" Sonrió mostrándome su pequeña dentadura.

"De acuerdo, sera Isa entonces." Me levante con ella en mis brazos y mire a Ángela que me miro preocupada.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, solo falta de sueño" dije, restándole importancia, ella me miro poco convencida pero asintió.

"Ok, entonces luego paso a recogerla " comentó, aun mirándome con desconfianza. "Adiós, Cariño"

"¡Adiós, Mamí!" Luego de eso entre a mí departamento aun con la pequeña en mis brazos, la cual enredo sus bracitos fuertemente alrededor de mí cuello y dio repetidos besos en mis mejillas. Me reí

"¿Y eso?"

"Te extrañe, me puso triste el no verte la semana pasada. Creí que te habías cansado de mí" Confesó con su voz infantil y un pequeño puchero asomo a sus labios al terminar.

"Nada de eso, pequeña. Es solo que estuve enfermo y no pude dar clases" Mentí. Ella me sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se borro enseguida y sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

"¿Por qué estas triste, Eddie?, no me gusta verte triste" Sus ojos se aguaron y una solitaria lágrima de desbordo de uno de ellos, la seque rápidamente.

"No estoy triste pequeña, solo es falta de sueño" Mentí estúpidamente, apretándola contra mí pecho e intentando que se calme.

"No... se te nota en tus ojos, están tristes"

"No es nada, prometo que se me pasara, pero no llores" Ella dejo de llorar y me miró con una sonrisa nuevamente en su cara.

"Tengo algo que te alegrara" Dijo, feliz, agitando un sobre ante mis ojos. La moire extrañado y la baje al suelo para poder tomar el sobre entre mis manos.

"¿Qué es?" Interrogué. Curioso.

"Abrelo" Fue su única respuesta. Lo abrí con cuidado, dado que no sabía que tenía adentro. Metí la mano en el sobre y saqué su contenido. Me quede en shock mirándolas. Eran fotos, pero no cualquier fotos. Eran aproximadamente unas cinco fotografías y en todas ellas aparecían solo dos personas, pero no fue el hecho de que fueran fotos lo que me dejo pasmado, si no quien era una de esas dos personas. Una era la pequeña que tenía frente a mí que me miraba espectante y la otra era... Mí Bella.

No podía creer que ella la conociera.

"¿Te gustan?. Son fotos, en todas salgo con mí tía Bella. Ella las saco. ¿No es hermosa?" Habló. ¿Tía?, así que de ella era de quien me hablaba en todas mis clases, ella era su fantástica tía Bella. Una tonta sonrisa se poso en mis labios ante su pregunta.

"Sí, me encantan" Murmure "Y definitivamente ella es hermosa"

"Me las dio hace más de una semana, pretendía dártelas el otro día, pero no pude. ¿Nunca la viste? ella vivía acá al lado "

"Sí, la vi, pero jamás me atreví a hablarle. ¿Sabes donde esta?" Pregunté esperanzado.

"No lo sé, solo sé que se mudo y salió del país" Mí esperanza se esfumo, ella había salido del país ¿Eso quería decir que no volvería nunca?. Acaricié la foto con ternura y dolor.

"¿Te cuento un secreto, pequeña?" Lo dije en tono misterioso. ella asintió freneticamente con sus ojos brillando. acerqué mí boca a su oído.

"Estoy enamorado de ella desde que la vi por primera vez y estoy triste porque ella se fue y nunca pude decirle que la quería." Susurre en su oído. Sabía que ella no iba a mantener el secreto, es complicado para los chicos hacerlo y tal vez, solo tal vez. Esto llegara a oídos de Mí Bella. Isa Chilló y se llevo sus manitas a la boca mirándome sorprendida.

"Si tu la quieres entonces podrías casarte con ella y convertirte en... ¡Mí tío!" Concluyo eufórica, reí amargamente.

"Creeme, lo haría si la volviera a ver, ahora cuentame... ¿Ella es hermana de tu mami?" quise cambiar de tema. Negó con la cabeza.

"No, son mejores amigas, pero se quieren como hermanas y yo la quiero como una tía" Contestó alegre "Ella es re buena conmigo, es la tía mas dulce que conozco, cuando estoy triste sabe como hacerme sentir mejor"

El resto de la "Clase", siguió hablándome y contándome cosas sobre Bella y yo la escuchaba fascinado, era agradable saber más cosas de ella y de algún modo tener la esperanza de que mí amor por ella llegara a sus oídos. Esa tarde no hubo nada sobre piano, solo anécdotas sobre la patosa tía de la pequeña Isa y el amor de mí existencia.

De cierta forma tener a alguien cercano de Bella a mí lado le hacía bien a mí animo, más si esa persona me hablaba de Isabella con tanto cariño y amor. Cuando Ángela llego a recoger a la pequeña Isa, estuve tentado a preguntarle por ella, ¿Dónde estaba?, si iba a volver, su nueva dirección, pero me contuve. No era lo correcto. Solo me quedaba la esperanza de que la niña hiciera llegar a sus oídos cuanto la amaba. Solo eso.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y quedado solo en mí frió apartamento volví a sentirme solo. Tome en mis manos las fotos que me regalo y me dirigí a mí cuarto, elegí la que más me gustaba y la coloque en un porta retratos en la mesita de al lado de mí cama.

Me recoste en mí cama mirando fijamente la foto, dios, se sentía tan irreal tener una foto de ella y más mirar la foto y saber que ella no estaba más aquí al lado, que por más que llamara a ese número tan conocido por mí no atendería, que solo oiría una voz diciendo "La caracteristica marcada es inexistente". El arrepentimiento no servía de nada, pero deseaba con toda mí alma haberle hablado en alguna de las tantas oportunidades que tuve.

Suspire mientras las distintas imagenes de ella pasaban por mí mente, tome el control de mí equipo de música y lo prendí, la radio empezó a sonar y escuche atento, intentando despejar mí mente, lo que el locutor decía.

"Bueno mis queridos oyentes, los dejo con un tema de un buen cantante Argentino. El tema se llama Crímenes perfectos de Andrés Calamaro (1)" Se empezaron a escuchar unos suaves acordes, seguido de una letra en Castellano.

*

_Sentiste alguna vez,_

_lo que es..._

_tener... el corazón roto._

_Sentiste a los asuntos pendientes volver._

_Hasta volverte muy loco._

_Si resulta que sí, sí podrás entender_

_lo que me pasa a mí esta noche._

_Ella no va a volver_

_y la pena me empieza a crecer, adentro._

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad... y el dolor_

Al escuchar la letra de la canción, maldije el hecho de entender tan perfectamente el español, la canción describía en partes lo que sentía en este momento.

_Todo lo que termina, termina mal._

_poco a poco._

_si no termina se contamina más_

_Y eso se cubre de polvo._

_Me parece que soy de la quinta que vio_

_el mundial 78._

_Me toco crecer viendo a mí alrededor_

_paranoia y dolor.(2)_

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad, otra vez._

_No me lastimes con tus crímenes perfectos_

_mientras la gente indiferente se da cuenta_

_De vez en cuando solamente, sale afuera la peor manera._

_Si resulta que sí, sí podrás entender_

_lo que me pasa a mí esta noche._

_Ella no va a volver_

_y la pena me empieza a crecer, adentro._

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad... y el dolor._

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad, otra vez._

_La moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad._

con un gruñido apagué la radio, el principio de la canción y el estribillo me identificaban muchisimo.

El resto de la semana seguí con la misma rutina, di clases y cada que venia a Alice no la atendía, solo cuando venía Jasper lo dejaba pasar. Muchas veces lo vi mirándome fijamente con ganas de decirme algo, pero siempre suspiraba e inventaba una excusa para irse. Probablemente como él siempre había sido muy perceptivo mí estado depresivo de animo, lo ponía mal.

La boda de mí hermana se acercaba a pasos agigantados y sabía que le desesperaba el hecho de que no la atendiera, según me decía Jasper, necesitaba ultimar unos detalle, lo que no entendía era por qué me necesitaba para ello, sabía que solo lo hacía por que quería saber que era lo que me pasaba e interrogarme hasta que le confiese algo. Todo lo que se refería a mí para la boda estaba listo. Tenía mí traje listo y los zapatos, el padrino sería mí padre, así que allí no entraba yo. Lo mio era sencillo, vestirme elegante y asistir a ese día tan importante para ella. Aunque mí animó estuviese por el suelo, no podía fallarle con algo tan importante.

Solo esperaba que mí animó no empañara su felicidad, haría lo que fuera por mí pequeña hermana, aunque ello fuera fingir la más amplias de las sonrisas. Lo haría por ella, por que no merecía estar preocupada por mí en un día que espero toda su vida.

* * *

1. Andrés Calamaro: es un musico, compositor, interprete y productor Argentino. Durante toda su carrera ha pertenecido a bandas de gran importancia como Los abuelos de la nada y Los rodríguez. Artista prolífico que ha compuesto varias de las canciones más importantes del Rock en español. Actualmente reside en la localidad de Las rozas (Madrid).

2. Para los que no son Argentinos o nunca oyeron hablar de esto esa estrogfa de la canción no la van a entender. _"Me parece que soy de la quinta que vio el mundial 78, me toco crecer viendo a mi alrededor paranoia y dolor..."_ hace alusion a la dictadura militar que se llevaba a cabo en mi pais (argentina) en ese momento.  
Dicha dictadura comienza en 1976; lo relaciona con el mundial (cuya sede fue Argentina), porque fue una forma de desinformar a la gente... es decir todos estaban "embobados" con el mundial, mientras que afuera del estadio asesinaban, torturaban, y hacian desaparecer personas.  
Entonces, la frase de Calamaro, es una manera ironica de decir "mundial" en vez de "dictadura", ya que una cosa escondio la otra.  
"me toco crecer viendo a mi alrededor paranoia y dolor" es parte del clima que se vivia en Argentina, en ese momento.

Espero les guste el cap Solo quedan como mucho tres caps... Gracias por sus reviews y alertas :)

**_¿Reviews?_**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Llamadas Anónimas**

_**Sumary:**__ Marqué con dedos temblorosos el número ya tan conocido para mí, espere nervioso y tragando saliva mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono llamando, tres tonos más tarde se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono. "¿Hola?" Te escucho y no puedo hablarte_

_*****_

**_*_**

**_Capitulo VIII_**

**_"Y no lloro por llorar, siento que si no lo hago... mí alma estallara en mil pedazos, que se quiebran con la luz." _**_Tiritas de alambre - Naiara_

**_*_**

**_*_**

_**Bella POV:**_

_**Domingo 30 de abril.**_

Termine de guardar las últimas fotografías en las cajas que tenía ante mí, el resto de las cosas ya me había encargado de guardarlas el día anterior, solo quedaban mis preciadas fotos. Los encargados del camión de mudanzas entraban y salían de mí apartamento a cada rato, tomando entre sus manos muebles, cajas y demás pertenencias mías.

Mire fijamente una de las cajas que se encontraba a mí lado, era una caja en la que había únicamente fotos de él. Una fuerte opresión se apodero de mí pecho, eran muy pocas las probabilidades de volver a verlo luego de que me mudara, no me mudaba muy lejos de aquí, como mucho serían a unas veinte cuadras. Tampoco quería mudarme, el solo hecho de saber que ya no lo vería, me partía el corazón.

Pero por más que no quisiera tenía que mudarme, mí padre practicamente me había implorado que me mudara a la casa que tenía aquí, que le haría mucha ilusión si ocupara esa casa ya que él no podía dado que estaba en Londres ocupándose de la empresa, según creía él, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo deshabitada esa gran casa y venderla o alquilarla era algo que no quería, así que luego de varias suplicas de su parte, finalmente había accedido a mudarme allí.

Como la casa no quedaba tan lejos, no era tan imposible el no verlo, siempre podía venir al parque a sacar algunas fotografías, después de todo ese parque me había enamorado de alguna forma, era una perfecta excusa para pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando, el único problema era que además de mudarme debía viajar a Londres, Charlie quería verme, quería que viajara allí ya que él no podía porque estaba demasiado ocupado, trate de negarme diciendo que luego de la boda de mí mejor amiga lo visitaría, pero a alguien había sacado mi terquedad, así que me había sacado un pasaje de ida y vuelta. Haciendome prometer que iría y que me quedaría hasta un día antes de la boda de Alice. Accedí, es mí padre y en cierta forma y aunque me costara admitirlo lo echaba muchisimo de menos y quería verlo, pero como dije, esto implicaba el no ver a Edward por más de veinte días y no sabía si pudiera ser capaz de soportarlo.

"Y si..." una idea vino a mí cabeza, en lo que llevaba enamorada de él jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de confesarle lo que sentía, en ese tipo de cosas me consideraba muy cobarde y no creía poder soportar un rechazo y tener que verlo todos los días, pero ahora era diferente, yo me mudaba y como dije las posibilidades de verlo seguido no eran muchas, si iba golpeaba a su puerta y le decía lo que sentía y luego él me rechazaba, podría tranquilamente irme sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver por demasiado tiempo, claro todo el tiempo que pueda soportar sin verlo, aun si me rechazaba. Además siempre podía pasar algo bueno, si iba y le confesaba que lo amaba y en una de esas locas casualidades el me correspondía, seria la persona más feliz del mundo.

tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y salí de mí habitación y de mi departamento, camine pocos pasos y me plante frente a su puerta. Me quede allí varios minutos, mí mente empezando a vagar, vino a mí mente el misterioso chico que me llamaba cada noche y que yo constantemente asociaba con mí vecino, todo sería perfecto si fuera cierto y él efectivamente fuera el anónimo que me hacía esas llamadas. Amaría que fuera él.

Eleve mí mano derecha y di suaves toques en su puerta espere paciente, pero pasaban los segundo y nadie salía, volví a golpear y nuevamente nada. Bufe frustrada, ¿Tanta mala suerte podía tener?. Decidí quedarme en el pasillo hasta que terminaran de sacar las cosas de mí apartamento, me senté entre mí hogar y el de él, capaz si esperaba él aparecería.

Los minutos pasaron y nada, solo el mismo movimiento de gente entrando y saliendo, pero ni rastros de él. En ocasiones volví a golpear su puerta, tal vez él se encontraba durmiendo, pero no. Simplemente no estaba. Cuando quise darme cuenta tenía al encargado de la mudanza ante mí.

"Señorita, ya casi esta todo listo, solo nos quedan las cajas con sus fotografías y una mesita" Me levante y los acompañe adentro, eran tres hombres que tomaron algunas cajas volviendo a salir del lugar, fui hasta mí bolso y tome una lapicera y un trozo de papel, era lo único que me quedaba. Escribí en el papel con la letra más clara que pude y luchando por no llorar. una vez escrito el papel, tome una de mis fotografías favoritas de él y la coloqué boca abajo sobre la mesita, con el papel bajo él.

Me tragué mis lágrimas y cuando entraron nuevamente los de la mudanza di ordenes especificas de que dejaran la mesita en donde estaba.

Sacaron las últimas cajas y bajaron, diciendome que me esperarían para que los guiara a la nueva dirección, me tome mí tiempo para bajar, mire cada rincón del que fue mí hogar en los últimos meses, sonreí con nostalgia antes de salir de allí y dejar arrimada la puerta sin cerrarla.

No sabía con exactitud que me había movido a dejar esa foto con el papel y esa simple frase, simplemente había algo dentro de mí que me gritaba que lo hiciera y así lo hice, seguí mi instinto.

*

*

*

-

_**02 de mayo**_

Me encontraba arriba de un avión rumbo a Londres, mí estado de animo era deplorable, sabía que me dolería el alejarme de Edward, aunque no tuvieramos ningún trato, pero jamás creí que me afectara tanto. Mí estomago estos días se había cerrado, pero aun así me obligaba a mí misma a comer algo aunque sea, no había podido dormir tranquila y menos sintiéndome tan sola en casa de mí padre.

Suspire, como necesitaba su cercanía, saber que si salía la calle probablemente lo vería, en el pasillo, en la calle o en el parque, pero era tan complejo ahora ello, para verlo a partir de ahora debería recorrer unas veinte cuadras.

En estos días las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos con demasiada facilidad, jamás creí que amar a alguien y mantenerlo oculto llegara a doler tanto, pero nuevamente, la vida me demostraba cuan equivocada estaba. No quería estar en este avión, no quería estar en la casa que era de mí padre. No quería nada de ello. Solamente quería volver al que durante esos últimos meses había sido mí hogar, saber al despertarme que él estaba en el apartamento de junto.

No podía sacarlo de mí cabeza, por más que intentaba mantener mí mente ocupada, siempre él se encontraba en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera el hecho de tener que organizar la casa antes de mí viaje a Londres había conseguido arrancarlo de mí mente.

Decidí intentar distraerme y saque un libro de mí bolso de mano que llevaba conmigo, me acomode lo mejor que pude en el asiento del avión y fije mí vista en las letras impresas.

"Bell's, te extrañe mucho cariño" Susurro Charlie en mí oído dandome un torpe abrazo. Y acá me encontraba, siete horas y cuarenta minutos después, en el aeropuerto de Londres abrazada a mí padre.

"Yo también te eche de menos, papá" respondí al saludo, algo incomoda, no era muy común las muestras de afecto entre él y yo. También era consciente de que probablemente a él le resultara tan incomodo como a mí. "Emmet te manda saludos" Le informé, había visto a mí primo horas antes de abordar el avión. Charlie me sonrió y palmeo suavemente mí espalda.

"Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo" preguntó, tomando mis maletas y guiándome hasta su auto. Lo seguí encogiendo-me de hombros ante su pregunta, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿que me lo pase con unas ganas de llorar terrible? ¿qué hay cierta persona que no abandonaba mí mente ni un segundo?. No, creo que eso lo pondría demasiado incomodo, además de que su lado sobre protector para conmigo saldría a flote y no tenía ganas de lidiar con ello.

"Bien, igual que siempre" Mentí, agradeciendo que no me estuviera viendo en ese momento. Era una pésima mentirosa, más aun si me miraban a los ojos, mí madre solía decir que era un libro abierto. Seguí a mí padre y una vez dentro del auto y camino a la cual fue mí casa durante mí estadía en Londres, permanecimos en silencio. Eran normales los silencios entre nosotros, eran silencios a los cuales estábamos acostumbrados.

Charlie rompió el silencio luego de unos cuantos minutos, "Jacob estaba muy feliz al enterarse de que venías" Una sonrisa sincera apareció en mis labios después de casi tres días. Jacob. Mí mejor amigo, mí puerto seguro, mí sol entre millones de nubes, quien siempre que lo necesite estuvo allí, quien a base de esfuerzo logro ganarse mí confianza y cariño. Desde el momento que pise Londres, él siempre hizo lo posible para convertirse en mí amigo, costo bastante, no lo niego, solía ser demasiado desconfiada, confiar en los demás con 15 años no era algo que este en mí vida. Pero Jake traspaso todas mis barreras y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba por completo dentro de mí vida...

Como dije, lo conocí a mis quince años y el en ese entonces tenía diecisiete, siempre me pareció extraño que un chico como él y teniendo la edad que tenía buscara la amistad de una chiquilla de apenas quince años, podría tener al amigo que quisiera, pero sin embargo él estaba empeñado en ser mí amigo. Intente ignorarlo al principio, pero nunca se rendía y aunque yo no le hablara él si lo hacía, haciendo bromas, chistes, contándome sobre él. De un día para el otro me encontré a mi misma riéndome de sus chistes y conversando armoniosamente con él.

Llevaba dos meses en Londres, cuando un día me hallaba llorando, extrañaba Estados Unidos y los recuerdos de mí madre, tampoco ayudaba mucho el que Charlie estuviese desbordado de trabajo y no pudiera pasar mucho conmigo, aun menos el no tener a Emmet a mí lado. Ese día me encontraba llorando en el Jardín de casa y como el padre de Jake era socio de mí padre y además grandes amigos, él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. No me había percatado de que ya no estaba sola hasta que sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme y atraerme hacía si. Me abrace con fuerza a esa persona, minutos después me dí cuenta que se trataba de Jacob, me consoló sin preguntar nada, sin interrogatorios y sin bromas de por medio. Creo que ese día finalmente me di cuenta del fuerte vinculo que se había formado entre nosotros.

"Hace poco comenzó finalmente a trabajar conmigo" Comentó Charlie. Lo mire con sorpresa, no me había contado nada el muy desgraciado de mí amigo. Tampoco me paso desapercibida la intención de mí padre, por alguna razón él y Billy tenían la ilusión de que Jacob y yo terminariamos juntos, hasta hacían lo imposible para que ello pasara, a lo que con Jake nos reíamos constantemente. Nos amábamos, de eso no había dudas, pero solo como amigos, casi hermanos. Sería imposible una relación entre ambos, no eramos compatibles para ello.

"Sabes que te amo como a una hermana cierto" había dicho él un día con una sonrisa, pero con duda en sus ojos, luego de que Charlie y Billy nos dejaran solos en casa intencionalmente. Había reído con fuerza para luego hacerle un puchero.

"Lo sé y eso es una pena." Había respondido yo, viendo como jake me miraba con sorpresa y culpa, había costado el tragarme la carcajada que quería escapar de mí garganta "Lamentablemente gracias a que nos amamos, pero como hermanos. No se podrá llevar a cabo la boda que ya están organizando nuestros padres entre nosotros "

Luego de decir eso yo me había carcajeado y Jacob había soltado un suspiro de alivió. "Juro que por un momento me asustaste" había dicho él.

En fin, finalmente luego de que mí padre me contara que con sus veinticuatro años mí mejor amigo, luego de recibirse en su carrera, finalmente había comenzado a trabajar en su empresa, me hallaba subiendo las escaleras que daban hasta mí habitación. Con una maleta en mano abrí la puerta de mí cuarto, no di ni dos pasos cuando un cuerpo choco contra el mio y dos fuertes brazos y conocidos me hicieron dar vueltas en el aire. Me abrace a su cuello y enterré mí cara allí, esperando que parara.

"Te extrañe demasiado, pequeña" Susurro, parando, pero abrazado aun a mí. Sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos, apreté con fuerza mis párpados para que no se desbordaran. Yo también lo había extrañado, pero las ganas de llorara no eran por ello, era por lo mismo por lo que llore estos dias, solo que siempre estuve acostumbrada a llorar en sus brazos, él era como mí salvavidas, el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa cuando todo mí mundo se hallaba gris.

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, seguidas de un sollozo. Jacob tenso sus brazos alrededor mio y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. "Hey, ¿tanto me extrañaste que lloras?" dijo en broma. Otro sollozó escapo de mis labios.

"Me enamore, Jake" Solté, con voz rota y casi inaudible, sabiendo que aun así me escucharía. "Me enamore y jamás pensé que doliera tanto" Luego de eso no pude reprimir más y miles de sollozos escaparon de mí boca mientras que las saladas lágrimas empapaban la camisa de mí amigo. Me estrecho en sus brazos, consolándome y dejando que llorara, como siempre lo hizo, dejando que me descargara y así lo hice.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, solo se que cuando finalmente me tranquilice sentía mis ojos y rostro ardiendo y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Empecé a sentir mis párpados pesados y poco a poco se fueron cerrando, sabiendo que en cuanto despertara le tendría que contar un par de cosas a Jacob.

_**Jasper POV:**_

_**Viernes 12 de mayo, 21.30 hs:**_

Me removí inquieto en mí lugar, mientras veía como Edward respondía con monosílabos a lo que los demás le preguntaban. Nos encontrábamos todos en casa de la familia Cullen, esperando como cada viernes que la cena estuviera lista, pero era la cena más insoportable que había tenido en años, me mataba la culpa, me mataba ver a mí amigo sufrir así y más sabiendo que sile decía un par de cosas toda esa tristeza se iría.

Tenía que morderme la lengua para no abrir la boca, todo esto aunque era doloroso, era necesario, era una especie de lección para él, siempre lo alenté a que le hablara a Bella, que la invitará a salir, que le dijera lo que sentía o que al menos minimamente le dirigiera la palabra, por algo se empieza, pero el y su inexplicable cobardía no lo dejaban.

Dirán que todo hubiese sido más sencillo si le contaba que la conocíamos y demás, pero no, él era la persona más compleja que conozco y si se enteraba que la conocíamos y que queríamos que estuvieran juntos se cerraría aun más y no dejaría que Bella lo conociera con el tiempo, sé que si le hubiese contado, ni siquiera la hubiese llamado como lo hacía cada noche, eso en parte ayudaba en algo, en cierta manera retorcida ellos tenían un vinculo, ella cada noche esperaba con ansias esa llamada, aunque esa persona nunca hablara y solo lo haya hecho una vez. Tenía la necesidad de recibir esas Llamadas anónimas. Por parte de él era su forma de sentirla aun más cerca, de poder oír su voz, de poder tener la certeza de que existía por llamarlo de algún modo, que era una ilusión, si no podía tocarla, al menos podría oír su voz.

Sentí la tristeza que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward, lo mire y tragué en seco, separe lo labios para hablar, pero un apretón en mí mano por parte de Alice y una mirada de advertencia hicieron que volviera a sellarlos. Alice se levanto y me arrastró con ella fuera del cuarto, diciendo que enseguida volvíamos. Llegamos a la planta de arriba, más específicamente al que era su viejo cuarto, ella cerro la puerta y tomó mí cara entre sus manos y me miró.

"¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer Jazz?" Susurró, aunque con advertencia en su voz. Negué con la cabeza.

"No lo soporto, Alice. Es mí mejor amigo y saber lo que esta sufriendo me hace mal a mí" Confesé, ella me envió una mirada comprensiva y acaricio mí mejilla.

"Se a lo que te refieres, Jasper. Es mí hermano y me mata el verlo sufrir así, pero abriendo la boca ahora solo empeoraríamos las cosas" Aclaró "-sabes como es él, puede reaccionar de muchas maneras, es capaz de renunciar a ella por su estúpido orgullo y lo sabes. No le gusta que nos entrometamos en su vida y si sabe que nosotros planeamos unirlos se pondrá en terco, además de que nos echara la culpa de todo, admito que en gran parte somos culpables, pero la mayor culpa la tiene él." sus ojos se volvieron tristes "Me duele a mí también el no poder decirle que la conozco, que ella lo ama y que se tome un avión a Londres y vaya a buscarla, tengo que reconocer que nos equivocamos mucho haciendo esto, deberíamos haberlos presentado de forma casual, pero cuando entendí eso ya era tarde. Solo nos queda el consuelo de que en nuestra boda irremediablemente se verán y que tengo la absoluta certeza de que no se dejaran ir, que se van a aferrar el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello"

Asentí, era cierto, pero sería una tortura ver sufrir a mí amigo y saber que sufre Bella durante doce días más. Solo rogaba que al final de esto todo saliera bien.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. na

_**Hola... Bueno sé que no esa permitido dejar noas de autor y que son bastante molestas.**_

_**Pero debido a qué hace bastante no actualizo ninguno de mis fics, necesito hacerlo. **_

_**Lamentablemente no estoy teniendo tiempo para nada y tengo res capitulos de tes hitorias diferenten, empezados, pero debido alpoco tiempo que estoy teniendo no los puedo seguir... Si los empece los voy a terminar, aunque cueste. **_

_**En fin, intentare entre esos últimos días de abril y los primeros siete días de Mayo, publicar al menos un cap en cada una de mis historia, Espero no me maten, realmente me encantaria poder tener más tiempo , pero no esta en mí control eso.**_

_**Les aseguro que sin falta en los proximos días subire cps y ratare que sean basante largos para recompensarlos.**_

_**Perdón nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Tatty.**_


End file.
